This invention relates to a water-soluble extract which has a bread-like flavour, to a process for the preparation of this extract and to an apparatus for carrying out the process.
Products based on bread flavour are becoming increasingly important. It would therefore be of interest to be able to produce an extract with a powerful flavour of bread, which could be used either as such or as an additive. Nothing of this kind has so far been available.